Reclaim
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going to help George heal, but this isn't exactly how they thought they'd do it. Another wonderful request from ThisIsMegz! Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story featuring George Weasley. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Reclaim**

 **A/N: Another wonderful request from ThisIsMegz! We were discussing ideas of how the Weasley family found out Harry and Ginny got back together, and upon hearing one of my headcanons, she asked that I write it. I hope you all enjoy, and it lives up to her hopes! ;) Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story featuring George Weasley. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

George wasn't blind or deaf. Sure he felt like a lost two-year-old in a Diagon Ally and sometimes he wished he were dead, but he could still see what was going on, hear what was being said, and most certainly he could still think.

To be fair, George hadn't really bothered to care about much these days, it had barely been a month since ... since he ended up alone. But the other night Ginny and Harry had come in from the field behind the Burrow laughing; not the forced laughs and sad chuckles that had been the norm, but a fit of laughter, gales of joy so great they could barely get up the stairs. And while everyone had been perplexed, George was particularly so. What was their secret? He hadn't laughed once since ... well, yeah ... and he desperately wanted to. He desperately wanted whatever it was they had that made them laugh that way.

George watched the two closely after that, and he noticed over the course of a few days they would sneak away for a few moments from the family every now and again. They always came back looking like they'd been hit with the strongest cheering charms on the planet. George wanted whatever it was, and when he saw them slip away the next day, he followed them.

They walked into the broom shed and George's heart fell. Was it really just flying? Was that all it was? He almost turned back until he realized that they hadn't come back out with their brooms. And then he realized how much he'd missed. If he could have he would have smack himself upside the head. How could he have been so utterly dense? But he wanted proof and what better way to get it than to waltz on in? As George walked to the shed he felt a small piece of him start to return to normal, and he genuinely smiled.

He stopped outside the shed and listened. There wasn't any talking, but he did hear **other** sounds. If he'd been Bill, he would have barged in. If he'd been Charlie, he'd have walked away. If he'd been Percy, he would have knocked. But he was George, and George was definitely going to make this good.

He took a minute to really remember exactly what the broom shed looked like; he didn't want to get this wrong. Then he smiled and turned, with two loud pops he emerged directly in front of a snogging Harry and Ginny. The pops of him disapparating and apparating within 6 feet of one spot had both Harry and Ginny pulled apart, and Harry had drawn his wand. But George wasn't paying attention to this, he was paying attention to the scarlet shade of his sister's face and the fact that Harry's shirt was rucked up to his armpits, his glasses skewed.

And George laughed!

He laughed and he laughed doubled over at the stunned looks on Harry and Ginny's faces. He laughed at how oblivious he'd been to what had been going on between them. And he laughed at how good it felt to prank again. Then he decided he might as well leave them to it. George stood, winked at their young faces, and disapparated a few feet from the back door.

Still laughing that glorious joy-filled laugh, George entered the house and went looking for Ron. He found the whole family, minus the snogging couple, in the kitchen. Coming in, laughing like a madman, left the room deadly silent and for the first time since the battle, George really didn't give a damn how his family was looking at him.

"Ron," he choked out between laughs, "How long has Ginny been snogging Harry?"

The room if possible went even quieter – aside from George's continued laughter.

"Well, er, they dated for part of our sixth year and I figured they'd get back together now that things weren't so dodgy. So probably for a couple weeks, maybe three?" Ron turned to Hermione who nodded her agreement.

"I guess we figured you all knew." He shrugged.

George kept laughing as he went for the stairs, "I've got an idea for a new Wheeze. Call me when dinner's ready, will ya?" Leaving his family in stunned silence, George felt light for the first time in what felt like ages, and it was all thanks to the snogging couple in the broom shed.


End file.
